modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars: Mater-National - PCS3 Edition
''Cars: Mater-National - PCS3 Edition ''is a mod developed for the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. About this mod The general goal of the mod is basically to transform the original PC version of the game into the PlayStation 3 version. Everything from the PS3 version has been ported over to its PC counterpart, save for the odd thing here and there that can't be ported simply due to incompatibility and\or bugs within MN PC. Some minor custom-made improvements have also been made to the game along with all this to enhance the experience slightly. List of custom improvements made General -Guido, 70's Sedan, Hatchback and Van's models haven't been changed to their PS3 counterparts as said PS3 counterparts have issues with their eye animations; while using them, they'll look left when they're supposed to look right and vice-versa. -Every character's eye positions are now identical wherever they appear rather than changing at certain points. -Almost every character has been given improved sound effects that were originally exclusive to Lightning. -Flame particle effects have been added to every character for when they're using boost. This isn't only a visual enhancement, but also helps the player determine when an AI opponent is using their boost. -The 'twitch' animation issue that would occur as some of the characters' breathing animations looped has been fixed. -Every character's engine sound is now identical in everywhere whether they're being played as in a regular race or a Relay Race or are an AI opponent. -Animations have been added to a very small selection of voiceclips. -The sounds for boost being empty and maxed out now play in Team Relays. -Ramone and Monster McQueen's eye animation issue has been fixed. Story Mode -Fade-in and fade-out effects have been added to any cutscenes that were originally missing them. -Any characters driving around the hub areas who originally had unused greeting quotes in their .AUD file have had said unused greeting quotes restored. -Lightning's animation issue in Ramone's House of Body Art has been fixed; he now animates as he does on the regular character select screen. -The preview images for the events "I wanna be a monster too!" and "Building Monster Mater", the image on the jumbotron in Stadium Race #3's intro cutscene and the picture taken in the ending cutscene have all been altered to depict the PS3 version's character models for visual consistency's sake. -Guido no longer floats in Stadium Race #3's outro cutscene\Team Relay #4's intro cutscene. Arcade -The first event of each event type is now unlocked for when you first start the game up. Stadium Races still remain completely locked until you complete them in Story Mode, however. -Every minigame preview image now at least resembles the actual content of the minigame it's supposed to show of a preview of. -Emma is now playable in Rustbucket Races. -Lightning, Gudmund, Otto, Koji, Emma and Giovanni can now appear as AI opponents in Fuel Frenzy. -Ramone no longer looks to the left randomly on the character select screen. Versus -Fillmore's Nature Preserve, North Willy's Butte, Inside the Turkey, Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine, Canyon Run and Team Relays have all been made playable. Known Issues Key Normal text - Will definitely be fixed in a future patch. Italic text ''- Will possibly be fixed in a future patch. '''Bold text '- Will never and can't be fixed. List of issues NOTE - This list only details bugs exclusive to this mod. Bugs from the vanilla game aren't listed here. General -'The Incinerator Studios logo video from the PS3 version only plays if the player first waits for the Rainbow Studios logo video to finish.' -'The good majority of HUD elements appear stretched.' -'The dirt texture that appears over characters after they've driven over dirt for a while in the PS3 version isn't present.' Story Mode -'Monster McQueen's bumper stickers from the PS3 version aren't present.' -'Guido goes slightly into the floor in Stadium Race #3's outro cutscene\Team Relay #4's intro cutscene.' Download Latest version NOTE - The widescreen mod created by AuToMaNiAk005 is required for this mod. Download it here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wc908dOqK78Qhdz9zLbwU76gzfMPG7pt/view Version 1.2.1 - within the next fortnight Previous versions Version 1.1.1 - TBA Version 1.1 - TBA Version 1.0 - TBA Addable Mods Expansion Pack When added, this mod adds every character who participates in the game's events to the Bonus Content store to be purchased and played as. It also adds Relay Races for Fillmore's Nature Preserve, North Willy's Butte, Inside the Turkey, Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine and Canyon Run. Download link: sometime after the main mod Screenshots TBA Videos TBA